complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bumbummeron
"Heed these words - the time draws near when Bumbummeron will rise again!"---- The Bahknytes of Bumbummeron is the Complien god. Info Bumbummeron is the almighty creator god of the Complien race. In the beginning, there was a void. Then the excess of Complixonox in the universe harmonically formed itself into a being of pure power, Bumbummeron. Bumbummeron then called into existence the first of the Compliens, Forteller. Forteller was granted the gift of precognition following an incident whereupon Forteller mistakenly mocked Bumbummeron. Bumbummeron then cursed Forteller with the burden of always knowing what is going to happen, thus ruining any chance of Forteller being able to fully enjoy his life: forever knowing when his loved ones will die, what presents, if any, he will get on Christmas, and when tragedies will strike, but tragically being unable to correctly explain his visions in enough time to prevent disaster. After creating Forteller , Bumbummeron molded Himself a partner with which to share His rule - Marsymom. Together They populated the universe with what we now refer to as the Compliens, first creating 3Dube , then Hyno ... this is merely guesswork, and the true order in which the race of Compliens were created is lost to the passage of history. The last Compliens he created were the mysterious Discun who were destined to watch over Bumbummeron's other creations. It is said that Bumbummeron can see what they see which is why Discun appear only where there will be death - so Bumbummeron may weep. Many milennia after the initial creation of the Compliens, grotesque creatures known as Humanoids began abducting Compliens Compliens and attempting to manipulate their powers in hopes of creating an evil Complien-Humanoid race of murderous slaves dubbed Compelions. Initially the Compliens, being generally simple-minded creatures, fell for the devious Humanoids' trickery and believed that their powers were being harnessed for the greater good of the universe. However, Bumbummeron summoned His age-old adversary, Forteller, and temporarily altered his curse, giving him the ability to precisely explain what will happen in the future. Forteller spoke of the inherent evil of the Humanoids, their intentions to use the Complien race as the basis for a race of violence-addicted slaves, and the havoc they intended to wreak on the universe. Thus began the first Humanoid-Complien war. It was during the course of the first war that Bumbummeron discovered that the original Marsymom had secretly spurned his advances, and was planning to marry a particularly hairy Yetice. In the throes of His almighty sorrow, Bumbummeron channeled all the negative Complixonox in the universe to create Azeathaharnth, and gifted him with the unholy Sorrow Staff, granting Azeathaharnth the power to control entire planets. With this act Bumbummeron descended into the underworld, bitter and broken and drowning in grief. He has been there for many millennia, pining for his one true love to return to him, and it is said that when she does, Bumbummeron will rise from the underworld and rid the universe of the evils of Azeathaharnth and the Humanoids. But this day shall not pass until the eternal love between the exceptionally hairy Yetice and the first Marsymom has finally, truly been broken. There is a secret order of monks that live underground, known as the Bahknytes, whose sole purpose is to spread the word of the return of Bumbummeron and to try destroy the sacred bond of love that keeps Yetice and Marsymom together, to keep Bumbummeron from forever wallowing in sorrow in the underworld. Trivia *Nobody really knows if L.E.G. Oliver is Bumbummeron or are seperate beings. How many stars? How many stars does this Complien deserve? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Compliens Category:Gods Category:Legend Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Magenta Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Energy-type